


Sweet Treats

by Dolavine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Stiles claim his undying affection for Twinkies, Derek starts a campaign to secretly court Stiles with the snack cakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Twreversebang](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/)  
> Prompt #1043 by Xandrium [art is here](http://xandrium.livejournal.com/2160.html)  
> Thank you to the Mods for this challenge and giving me the opportunity to write for such a cute picture and spread my wings into the Teen Wolf fandom.
> 
> Thank you to Paige aka Xandrium for being such a patient and wonderful artist. You were a dream to work with and I'd love the opportunity if it ever arises to work with you again.

[](http://s14.beta.photobucket.com/user/Dolavine/media/derekstilestwinkiesbannerLJ_zps238767cc.png.html)

Scott’s pulling his lacrosse jersey off when Stiles slaps him on the back. “Great practice dude,” he flops down on the bench and pulls off his gloves. “I need a good shower and some food.”

“Food sounds good,” Scott says stripping down to his briefs before grabbing his toiletries and towels from the locker. “Shower first,” he heads to the showers with Stiles following him.

The locker room is almost empty when Derek enters looking for Scott, he hears him talking to someone and as he gets closer he realizes, its Stiles. He peeks around the corner stealing a look, hoping to see some skin, maybe. 

They boys are dressing, Stiles is pulling his hoodie on as he rambles on about burgers and French fries. He watches Stiles more than he pays attention to Scott, who he came to see. 

He’s quiet, peeking from around a row of lockers on the other side of the room, being stealthy and stalker like, just watching this boy, this boy who runs with wolves, Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles reaches into his backpack looking for his keys and pulls out a snack cake. “Oh yeah,” he says crinkling the cellophane wrapper on the golden yellow goodie. “Twinkie,” he says tearing it open with his teeth. 

“Stiles,” Scott laughs. “They don’t have an expiration date, do you even know that?”

“That’s what makes them the perfect teenage treat, stash them away for years, go back and fresh as the day you bought them,” he bites into the cake and hums with a pleasurable noise.

“The snack of stoners and Stiles Stilinski, ladies and gentlemen,” he’s laughing at his friend.

“You laugh but if I could get one everyday, I’d totally love the person who’d give them to me,” he pops the final bite into his mouth and savor’s it for approximately three seconds with his eyes closed before swallowing it.

Derek’s paying close attention to Stiles’ words as they resonate in his head. _I’d totally love the person who’d give them to me._ He’s so focused on that one sentence that he doesn’t hear them come around the corner to where he’s standing in front of the lockers.

“Derek,” Scott says surprised.

Derek’s startled; he tries to play it off and gives them a stern look. His best pissed off face shining through the furrowed brow and sour glare. “Are you training with us tonight,” he asks, trying not to look Stiles in the eyes.

“I doubt it,” Scott’s brushing his request off.

“The pack is training tonight in the woods near my house,” he refuses to look at Stiles as he stares directly into Scotts eyes, trying to look commanding.

“We’ve been through this, you’re not my Alpha and I can handle this on my own,” Scott walks away from him and out the locker room doors leaving Stiles and Derek standing there.

“Awkward,” Stiles says nervously. Derek just stares him down, his breathing very agitated. “So, I’m just gonna go,” he points at the door and turns to leave but Derek stops him.

“He doesn’t see me as his Alpha but he can’t train himself, he shouldn’t be a lone wolf,” he grabs Stiles’ arm and squeezes gently. “Talk to him,” his eyes piercing Stiles’ as their gaze is locked on each other.

“Yeah, about that, he’s got his mind made up, it’s not happening Derek,” Stiles swallows hard as he tries to keep his heart rate even, because Derek’s touch is threatening to send his body into overdrive.

He lets go of Stiles’ arm. “Too bad,” he walks out the doors.

Stiles almost falls over, his heart is racing and his palms are sweating. He pretends he doesn’t think about Derek, ever, unless he’s confronted with him but he knows it isn’t true, he thinks about him. all of the time.

“Are we going?” Scott says poking his head inside again.

“Yeah sure,” Stiles composes himself and heads out the door.

 

****

**

~~~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~~~

**

****

Derek can’t concentrate; he’s hoping Scott and Stiles will show up, he keeps looking at his watch instead of paying attention to the pack like he should be. He decides to end the training early when Scott doesn’t show up, with Stiles in tow. 

He has a sleepless night. He’s tossing and turning, the only thing he can think of is Stiles and those stupid yellow cream filled twinkies he loves to stuff into his mouth. In that smart talking, thinks he so fucking funny, kind of sexy, looks like it needs to be kissed mouth. He shakes his head and tries to forget about him but it’s virtually impossible because he’s been invading his thoughts since the day he met him. 

His smart ass and sarcastic attitude mixed with those soft eyes and sexy mouth, the way he licks his lips absentmindedly when he’s nervous just drives Derek insane. He’s known he wants him, needs to kiss that mouth but he’s been holding back because he’s Scott’s best friend but now he knows his secret weakness, twinkies.

This is the exact moment he devises his plan, the plan to seduce Stile Stilinsky with cream filled yellow pastries.

 

****

**

_The Twinkie Courtship_

**

****

 

The school hasn’t opened yet so the halls haven’t filled up yet and there isn’t a teacher roaming around to catch Derek as he makes his way down the still dark corridor to Stiles’ locker. He’s turning the tumbler to open it and of course he knows the combination, he knows all of his pack’s combinations and Stiles might be human but he’s as much of the pack as Scott because they’re a team. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cellophane wrapped cake and lays it on top of the books piled in the middle. He fiddles with it for a bit, tips it on end, lays it on its side, leans it in different directions but then realizes he’s being ridiculous, there is no perfect way to lay it so he slams the locker door and walks away.

 

It’s morning court yard as usual, Stiles and Scott are joined at the hip and Allison joins in as they walk into Beacon Hills high. 

They break apart when they reach Stiles locker. “I’ll catch up, I have to get a few things,” he’s turning the tumbler to open his locker.

“Catch you first period then,” Scott slaps him on the shoulder as he walks hand and hand down the hallway with Allison.

The locker opens and Stiles reaches inside to grab his book off the top and something falls out at him. He picks it up and looks confused. “A Twinkie,” he examines it wondering how it got into his locker. He looks around the hallway for anyone who might have put it there as he gently rotates it over his palm. 

Derek is hiding around the corer watching him; a smirk turns up at the corner of his mouth as he watches Stiles look around confused, looking for who might have put it in his locker. He wants to step out and tell him that he did it, that he now has to love him forever because he gave him a Twinkie but he doesn’t. He just stands there watching, wanting him to figure it out on his own.

The bell rings so Stiles shoves the book and the mysterious Twinkie into his backpack, slams the locker door and runs down the hallway.

He forgets about the Twinkie until lunch. He sits down next to Scott. “What’s not happening?” he breaks into the middle of the conversation.

“The prospect of Greenberg and Finstock not butting heads,” Scott laughs.

“If that ever happens we know the end of the world is coming,” he reaches into his backpack to get out his sandwich and pulls out the Twinkie. He looks at it and then over at Scott. “I am not loving you forever dude,” he lays it on the table next to him.

Scott looks at it and gives him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“The Twinkie,” he picks it up and shakes it at Scott making a wide eyed expression. “Yesterday, I said that I’d love the person who gave me Twinkies every day, forever.”

“I didn’t give you that,” Scott says seriously.

“It was in my locker this morning, who else is going to put a Twinkie in my locker, the Twinkie fairy?”

“Maybe,” he just stares at Stiles.

“You seriously didn’t put this in my locker?”

“No, sorry,” he goes back to his conversation with Allison and Lydia.

Stiles is confused, he stares at the Twinkie as he tries to figure out who else might have put it in his locker. The sweet cake tempting him as he stares at it so he decides since he can’t figure it out, he might as well enjoy it in the process. He opens it, smiles at it and devours the evidence in two big bites.

 

 

****

**

_A few here and a few over there_

**

****

 

Derek loves that Stiles can’t figure out where the cake came from but in the same token he wants him to know because what fun is it if he can’t reap some kind of rewards from the treats.

Stiles is running late so he leaves his backpack with Lydia while he practices. Derek is watching from the shadows, keeping an eye on Scott but also watching Stiles. He watches him leave his backpack on the bleachers and smiles, another opportunity, he thinks. Another Twinkie tucked in his pocket waiting to be placed in Stiles’ locker but maybe, this time, in his backpack.

It’s out of character but he saunters up and sits down next to Lyida, his hands stuffed inside of his jacket pocket, the Twinkie held loosely in one hand.

Lydia looks over at him and snubs him; he gives her his patent sour glare. His foot is resting near the backpack and he keeps eyeing it like it could get up and walk away.

The few people attending the practice scrimmage game seem to be paying less attention to it and more to socializing until Jackson and Scott smash into each other and a fight breaks out. 

Lydia runs down to be with Jackson, leaving the backpack unattended, this is Derek’s opportunity. He looks around before opening the pack up and slipping the cake inside. He then scans the field making sure that Stiles is safe and he is, tending Scott’s bloody lip on the sidelines. Derek smiles before ducking back into the shadows and heading home.

When practice is over Stiles retrieves his backpack and heads to the locker room. He’s cleaned up and ready to go, he reaches into his backpack to get his keys when he feels something soft and pulls it out, it’s another Twinkie. He look at it then at Scott who is towel drying his hair. ‘Twinkie,” he says suspiciously and Scott looks over at him. 

“Again,” he’s baffled.

“This can’t be a coincidence, two Twinkies in two days hidden first in my locker and now in my backpack.”

“I don’t think you mean coincidence, I think you should be saying stalker weird.”

“Whatever, who is doing this,” Stiles says exasperatedly.

“Where was your backpack last?”

“With Lydia in the bleachers during the game, I left it with her because I was running late,” he gets a surprised expression. “You don’t think..” Scott interrupts him.

“No way is it Lydia.”

“You’re right, she’s too wrapped up in Jackson, besides she did leave it alone in the stands when she ran down to the field. I just don’t know,” he flops down on the bench disheartened. 

 

****

**

_One for the Road_

**

****

 

Derek’s fidgeting with the cake as he watches Stiles laughing and talking to his friends as they walk across the parking lot of the school. He’s envious of the fact that Scott has his arm around Stiles so cavalier like they don’t have a care in the world. He wants to be the one with his arm around him, he wants to be Stiles’ one, not his alpha but his lover, his everything. He feels his primal want, take, have instinct building up and his eyes start to glow red. He squeezes the Twinkie a little too hard and the plastic pops. 

Scott hears the sound and looks instinctively. He sees Derek as he ducks behind a building on the far side of the parking lot. He thinks he’s watching him, keeping an eye on his only rogue wolf trying to pressure him into the pack and refuses to acknowledge he’s there.

Once Stiles and Scott break off from their friends and head to the lacrosse field for practice Derek breaks in to Stiles’ Jeep and puts a Twinkie on his seat but this time with a note. _Can you guess who I am?_ it teases and he signs it by putting claw tears through the paper.

The first thing Stiles sees when he opens the door to his Jeep is the cake with the note. He jumps back and looks around the parking lot quickly hoping they’ll still be here but he sees no one. He picks up the cake and reads the note. **Can you guess who I am?** He swallows hard and stuffs the note into his hoodie pocket before Scott comes over.

“What’s wrong,” Scott asks climbing in to the passenger seat, “You look sick”

Stiles is panting, he’s sweaty, his eyes are big and he keeps licking his lips. “Nothing,” he starts the jeep.

“Oh my God, another Twinkie,” Scott says laughing. “There was a Twinkie on the Jeep wasn’t there?’ he looks around for it.

“Okay, yeah,” he produces it from his hoodie pocket and throws it at Scott.

“You are going to be a fat old man until you find out who’s doing this,” he laughs. “Can I have this one?”

“I am not and I will get to the bottom of this, it has to be a wolf cause they left this note,” he hands him the note.

“Damn Stiles, they signed it with claw tears, they are being pretty aggressive about wooing you,” he says opening the cake.

“They want me to find them or catch them,” his mind is racing with the possibilities of who it could be.

“Well there are only so many wolves around here so it shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Can’t you smell it and tell me who it is, use your wolf senses or something?”

“Uh, it smells like cake Stiles, golden sponge cake,” he pops the cake into this mouth in one bite.

“I’ll figure it out on my own, I don’t need your super senses.” he says pulling out of the parking lot. 

 

 

****

**

_There aren’t too many more places left to leave them._

**

****

 

It’s been a few days since the last Twinkie and Derek’s been watching Stiles the whole time, watching to see how he reacts to the lack of gifts.

Stiles comes up with a plan, he’ll look at the school security tapes of the day the first treat appeared to see who broke into his locker and left it. He obtains the disc for that morning and watches it in the AV classroom. 

“What are you doing Stiles,” Lydia comes up behind him.

“Looking for someone who might have put something in my locker a few days ago,” he’s vague about it since she could be a suspect but not really. 

“Good luck,” she says and struts away.

There isn’t anything on the discs except for the normal morning hallway hub bub. He’s discouraged because this was going to give him the answer he needed but, nope, back to the drawing board.

He wonders what’s happening when he doesn’t get any more cakes or notes over the next few days. He’s afraid that his secret werewolf admirer has lost interest since he can’t figure out who it is. 

It’s been almost a week since Derek left a Twinkie for Stiles and he’s watched him go kind of insane waiting for the surprise, to open his locker and see one or his Jeep and even checking strange places like his lacrosse equipment for them. He figures he’s driven him crazy enough and decides he’ll leave another one. 

It’s early evening and Stiles’ Dad is still at work and he’s supposed to be at Lacrosse practice so Derek figures it safe to sneak in and leave one on Stiles’ bed. He crawls in through the open bedroom window; he knows its Stiles bedroom because he’s been in it before. The bed is unmade and things are strewn about, Derek shakes his head and makes the bed, he’s fluffing the pillow when Stiles’ scent captures him. He loves it, wonders what he was doing to make himself sweat enough to leave a scent this strong, he bites his lip and inhales deep taking it all in and he can’t help it but he gets hard. His cock pays attention to the deep musky scent of sex that is left behind. He smiles with the thought of Stiles jerking off under the covers, his hand working fast over his cock and he’s afraid he might explode so he puts the pillow back on the bed.

He lays the snack cake in the center of the pillow and climbs back out of the window. He’s climbing down when he sees Stiles pull into the drive way, so he ducks down as low as he can and waits for him to enter the house. He’s about to climb down when he hears him open the bedroom door so he decides to wait for the reaction.

Stiles throws his lacrosse stick on the bed and flops down, his body stretched out as if he’s extremely exhausted. He grabs the remote and turns on his stereo, her rolls over and he see it, the Twinkie, he sits up and stares at it. “Shit,” he yells and looks around, the windows open; he runs over and looks out.

Derek ducks down even farther and Stiles doesn’t see him so he shuts the window. He notices his bed is made and freaks out. “Why, who the fuck are you,” he screams. Derek climbs down off of the roof and heads up the street.

He thinks about it for awhile, he goes over it and over it in his head and then finally he thinks he knows, he bolts out the door and heads over to Scott’s.

“It’s Erica,” Stiles bursts into Scott’s room shouting.

“What do you mean its Erica, what’s Erica?”

“The Twinkies, she’s leaving them for me, she’s a werewolf and she did admit to having that crush on me,” he’s panting from running up the stairs.

“How would Erica know about the Twinkies comment?”

“I don’t know, Wolf hearing.” Scott gives him a strange glare. “Besides how would anyone else know about the Twinkies’ statement, but you?” Stiles says thinking about it.

“There was one other person that could have overheard,” Scott’s biting his lower lip.

“Who,” suddenly he realizes who it might be. “Derek?”

“He was lurking around the back of the locker room while we were talking,” Scott’s pulling on a clean t-shirt.

“Why would he give me Twinkies,” suddenly he swallows hard and tries not to think about it. “Can’t be him,” he dismisses it but secretly hopes that it is. The thought of Derek Hale giving him Twinkies as a gesture of his love, his heart flutters a little but he tries not to show it.

“There really isn’t any other explanation for it,” Scott says tucking his phone into his jacket pocket. “Now, I have to go meet Allison, you’ll have to figure this out for yourself.”

He’s driving home but on his way Stiles sees the street that would lead him into the woods where Derek’s house is, he stops the jeep and stares at the street sign trying to decide whether to go up and confront Derek or forget about it and just go home.

There is a box of snack cakes on the counter and Derek is staring at them, the half empty box of golden cream filled cakes that were supposed to be the gateway to Stiles’ heart. He strums his fingers next to the box, he wants to throw them at the wall, curse the day he heard Stiles say the words _“I’d totally love the person who’d give them to me”_.

What does he see in this boy, what is the draw to him and then he thinks about how he is strong, his sense of humor, the fact that he knows about werewolves and still isn’t afraid of them or well his pack anyway. His scent, his eyes, that mole on his neck, his mouth, the way he swallows and the sound of his heart when they’re close. He throws the box of cakes at the wall and they scatter everywhere as he curses the day that he ever heard those words.

The road through the woods is bumpy and unpaved. The jeep is slowly making its way closer to the house, he can see the peak now, see the clearing around it and his heart starts to beat faster. He’s not sure if he wants to confront Derek about any of this. Why would it be Derek, he likes girls, doesn’t he. A million questions go through Stiles’ mind as he puts the jeep in park and cuts the engine.

Derek hears a vehicle outside and he looks out the window, its Stiles. “What now?” he grumbles.

Stiles is sure Derek heard the engine, if he’s home. He climbs out and walks up to the house, his breath cutting the twilight’s crisp air as he tries to muster up the courage to confront him, to ask him if he’s been leaving Twinkies for him. Before he knows it, he’s at the front door and he’s knocking. He’s jittery as he waits, the sound of footsteps creek across the floor boards of the condemned house.

Standing on the other side of the door Derek listens, hears Stiles heart beating fast and veracious, he can smell sweat and knows he’s nervous about something. He waits; it’s like a game to him, wonders why he’s here. He couldn’t have figured out it’s him leaving the Twinkies; he hadn’t left the final one yet, still has 3 to go in the box yet. Finally he opens the door.

It’s a surprise when the door opens, Stiles stands there like a deer caught in headlights. “Um,” he stammers.

“What do you want Stiles,” Derek’s giving him the most stoic expression he can.

“Can we talk,” he’s shifting his eyes all over Derek’s body, the tight black Henley clinging to his body, his tight jeans with the buckle hanging open and bare feet. “It’s important,” he swallows hard.

“If this is about Scott, this is between him and I not me and you,” he steps back taking in Stiles’ features in the setting sun. His long eyelashes, pale skin, spit wet lips from licking them nervously every ten seconds. 

“It’s not,” he bites his lower lip. “It’s about something totally different,” he looks into his eyes with a pleading expression and Derek can’t resist it.

“Then come in,” he swings the door open wider and Stiles steps inside. 

“Thanks,” he’s looking around nervously.

“So what do you want to chat about,” he says sarcastically moving in front of Stiles.

“See, there is this stuff that’s been happening lately,” he’s looking everywhere but at Derek, his eyes hit the kitchen doorway and he sees it, a small oblong golden cellophane wrapped cake lying right inside of the kitchen doorway. He clears his throat and looks directly into Derek’s eyes because, now, he knows for sure it’s him leaving the cakes. “Why have you been leaving me Twinkies?” he blurts out.

Derek looks guilty, his eyes shift and he makes a strange huffing noise in the back of his throat. “Why would I be leaving you Twinkies?”

Stiles steps forward and pokes him in the chest. “Because you overheard me telling Scott that I’d love whoever gave me Twinkies everyday,” he gets up in Derek’s face.

Derek steps back and clears his throat. “You’re insane,” he stays turning to walk away. Stiles runs over and picks the cake up off the floor.

“This is how I know for sure it’s you,” he throws it at him. “Are you attracted to me,” he asks with an angry voice.

Picking the cake up he holds it out as he walks over to Stiles and leans into his face, his eyes glowing red and his fangs starting to show. “Yes,” his voice is a low growl and he shoves the cake into Stiles’ chest. “Are you happy now that you’ve made me confess to liking you?”

Stiles’ mouth goes dry, his hands shake but he’s never been so turned on, he wants to grab him and kiss him, to have his entire body shoved up against that hard muscular frame and let him ravage him. “You shouldn’t be ashamed because I’m attracted to you too,” he says with a huff. Derek backs off and his face softens, his fangs go away and his eyes go back to normal. “You are?” he asks quietly without any anger.

“I am,” Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder and looks him in the eyes. “What do we do about this,” he sounds confused and a little bewildered. 

“Kiss,” Derek says it like a question.

“Just to see if we like it,” Stiles says licking his lips and blinking as he pushes up and leans in. Their lips touch and its like fireworks, he thinks his heart might beat out of his chest and his cock gets hard instantly. 

Derek puts his arms around Stiles and drags him as close as possible. Their bodies smashed together, the heat between searing as they make the tender chaste kiss deeper. Derek pushes his tongue inside of Stiles’ mouth to taste him and he likes it. Stiles goes limp in his arms, the feeling of strong arms and possessive tongue claiming him is exactly what he’s always wanted.

They break apart but are still entwined in each others embrace. “Oh my God,” Stiles says gasping for air. “What do we do now,” he’s biting his lower lip.

“Share a Twinkie,” Derek says taking the cake from Stile’s clenched fingers; the cake is all crumbled and mushy. “It will be like our first date,” he smiles at Stiles.

“But,” he frowns and then realizes maybe taking things slow is a pretty good idea right now. “Okay but maybe we could get another cake, this one has seen better days,” he chuckles.

Derek kisses him again, this time its softer, more intimate and less fevered, just a tender caring caress of lips as he entangles their fingers together. “I think there are a few more in the box or maybe on the floor in the kitchen.”

The End


End file.
